


Here comes the sun

by PollyDarton



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boyfriends, Canon Compliant, Domestic Bliss, Established Relantionship, First Kiss, First War with Voldemort, Fluff, Gay Sex, HP Fluff Fest 2020, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, MWPP, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Romance, Slice of Life, mature - Freeform, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26032897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PollyDarton/pseuds/PollyDarton
Summary: Honestly, screw the sun. For all I care the world revolves around you.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 65
Collections: HP Fluff Fest 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HogwartsToAlexandria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/gifts).



> Thanks to HogwartsToAlexandria for the prompt.  
> Huge thanks to Drarrymarvelous for her beta work.

_ December 31st, 1977 _

Remus opened the door to the dorm and looked around, his head spinning at the sudden movement. He laughed slightly and made an effort to focus his eyes, finally spotting Sirius leaning against one of the windows as he looked upward, towards the sky.

Remus approached him silently, intent on giving him a scare, but tripped on a lonely shoe that lay on the floor and his presence was noticed. Sirius turned to look at him, a slight smile forming on his lips as he recognized the other, and Remus huffed in disappointment, moving to stand by his side by the narrow window.

“What are you doing here alone?” Remus placed his half-empty beer bottle on the window carefully, and turned his head to the side to face Sirius, “You don’t like the party?” 

Sirius took a moment to mull his answer, taking a drink from his own bottle, all too aware of the way Remus’ arm was touching his own, shoulder to elbow, “I do. It just got a bit much, you know.”

Remus knew, so he only nodded and took a drink from his bottle, settling it back down and holding it between both his hands as he leant his head to rest on Sirius’ shoulder. He looked out to the castle grounds, the winter’s breeze sending his hair against his cheek and clearing his head a bit. 

Remus sighed, “I’m gonna miss Hogwarts.” He knew he was stating the obvious; everyone was gonna miss Hogwarts and the safety it provided, especially when what was waiting for them outside of it was a war, but Sirius only nodded and sighed a _ yeah _ , still lost in thought, his eyes wandering over the darkened exterior. “What are you thinking about?” Remus removed his head from Sirius’ shoulder and turned to look at him, licking his lips as the squareness of his jaw sent a jolt to his stomach and he had to look away.

“What do you think we’re gonna do after we leave?”

“Join the Order, no?” Remus frowned slightly. They didn’t really know what the Order of the Phoenix was or what they did specifically, they only knew that it was an organization headed by Dumbledore that worked to defeat Voldemort, and that was enough, really, for them to pledge allegiance to it without batting an eye.

“I know that,” Sirius looked at him sideways and took another swig from his bottle, “but what do you think we’re gonna have to do? Do you think they’ll send us on missions or something like that? Do you think we’ll have to face Voldemort?” Sirius turned his head to face Remus fully for the first time.

The corner of Remus’ mouth twisted downwards and he shrugged. He wasn’t scared of the fight, and he wasn’t scared to die for the cause, not really, and he knew Sirius wasn’t either, but he knew what the other meant. They always saw Voldemort as this sort of entity, this superpower that ought to be defeated, and not as a real person. The prospect of facing him personally… Well, maybe they were a bit scared, after all.

They stood side by side drinking in silence for a while, their minds and eyes wandering the castle and what was beyond it, until their bottles were empty and they signed in unison. They laughed at the coincidence.

“Do you think we’d be friends if we hadn’t come to Hogwarts?” Remus asked lightly, as if it had just occurred to him and it wasn’t something that had lurked in the back of his mind for a while now. The fear that these friendships he acquired were only good while they were at school, and that he’d go back to the way things were before Dumbledore showed up on his doorstep with his letter in hands. That he’d go back to being alone and having no friends. That the full moons would go back to the way they were all those years ago. There was a small, hidden part of him that knew these fears would never leave him, but for the last years he was able to ignore it at times. Except for now, with fire whiskey and beer running through his veins.

Sirius snorted and made to drink the rest of his beer, only to realize the bottle was empty. “Where would we have met?” He looked at Remus with an ironic smile on his lips, and Remus understood that his fear was not something Sirius could understand, and decided to let it go, but then he went on: “I mean, I would definitely make an effort to be friends with the neighborhood werewolf, if that’s what you mean.” He paused to burp before continuing, “Anything to annoy my mum.”

Remus laughed and felt a small weight be lifted off of him. He kept his arm in contact with Sirius’ in front of the narrow window, and he took it as a positive sign that the other didn’t move to break the touch. Their hands were opened side by side on the window pane, their fingers spread out, and he had to refrain from touching Sirius more than he already was, the desire manifested in a small twitch of his little finger.

The door to the dorm burst open suddenly and Peter’s blushed face appeared, looking anxious, “One minute to midnight!” He turned and went down the stairs as soon as the words left his lips.

Sirius and Remus shared a glance and smiled a bit before grabbing their empty bottles and making their way out of the dorm and towards the noise of the common room.

~*~

_ January 1st, 1978  _

Sirius was startled awake by the contents of the glass he was holding spilling on the front of his shirt. He sat up on the couch and looked around blearily, at last spotting Remus sitting cross legged in front of the fire.

“Did I really fall asleep?” Sirius rubbed his eye and searched for his wand, finally spotting it between the couch cushions. He wiggled it out of its hiding place and made the stain on the front of his shirt disappear with a wave.

“You and everyone else.” Remus chuckled and laid on the floor, looking at Sirius upside down, his mouth slightly parted due to the angle.

“Except for you.” Sirius stood up from the couch and looked around the common room, spotting pretty much everyone that had participated in the party sleeping on the floor or over whatever horizontal surface they could accommodate themselves onto. “Happy new year.” He sat down next to Remus, who was switching his eyes from Sirius to the ceiling and back to Sirius. “What did I miss?”

“Nothing important.” Remus stretched his arms on the floor above his head and flexed his fingers.

Sirius watched as Remus’ shirt lifted a bit letting the slightest slice of skin be seen. He looked back at Remus’ face and caught him looking at him. They stayed like that for a while, not moving with their eyes fixed on each other until Sirius saw something shift on Remus’ look, in a way that made him feel like his thoughts were being read and - to his despairing joy - being reciprocated.

“I really want to kiss you right now.” Sirius didn’t realise he had spoken until his words rang back to him, and then he wanted to throw himself into the fireplace, but Remus was sitting up, now, and moving closer, his eyes still fixed on Sirius’, and he learned that he was glued to the spot.

“You do?” Remus blinked and his eyes moved to Sirius’ lips before darting back to his eyes.

“I shouldn’t have said that.” Sirius wasn’t one to get nervous, and he wasn’t good at expressing feelings, and of all the ways he pictured himself having this talk with Remus none of them included it being blurted out in the middle of the common room on new year’s night with the entire Gryffindor 7th year lying drunk around them.

“Is it better if I say I want to kiss you too?” 

It was what he wanted to hear, but it didn’t really make it better. “You’re drunk, Moony.” He couldn’t hold Remus’ gaze anymore, not when his heart was threatening to choke him as the fireplace light danced in his eyes.

“So are you.”

“Not really.” He felt the room spin around him, “not much.” 

“Did you not mean it, then?” Remus dared to sound hurt, and Sirius could sense the frown in his tone and wished he was someone else. 

“I did.” He licked his lips and chanced a glance at the other before continuing: “I just don’t want to do this-” He motioned to the space between the two of them- “when you’re drunk.” He was starting to feel exasperated at Remus’ intense gaze on him, “Stop looking at me like that.”

“It’s not the alcohol, Padfoot. I would really like to kiss you.” 

Sirius recognized Remus’ stubbornness, but he could be stubborn too. “We should go to bed.”

Remus looked like he was about to argue, but instead he deflated and sighed an  _ ok _ before moving to stand up, and Sirius followed when he led the way up the stairs. The dorm was empty - James was lost somewhere with Lily and Peter was asleep around the leg of a table downstairs -, and the atmosphere was awkward as they settled onto their beds, without removing their clothes, and bid their goodnights.

As he pulled the curtains around his bed and laid in the dark Sirius was sure he wouldn’t be able to fall asleep with his head reeling the way it was. He had just been informed that _ Remus wanted to kiss him too _ , so he settled as comfortably as he could on his pillows and replayed their conversation in his mind, thinking of all the different ways he could have handled it and how it could have ended differently. 

He didn’t notice himself fall asleep until a draft wafted across his face and he heard a soft voice awake him. He opened one of his eyes and spotted Remus’ face floating above him in the dark, illuminated by the tip of his wand.

“Padfoot, wake up.” Remus moved the wand closer to Sirius’ face and back away when he squinted at the light, “I want to show you something.” He was whispering even though there was still no one else in the dorm with them.

Sirius nodded and got up, then following Remus out of the dorm. They crossed the common room in silence, the students still sleeping in odd places, and Remus made his way to the balcony door. He opened it and stepped outside, followed by Sirius who instantly shivered from the cold, so Remus went back inside and soon returned with a blanket that he wrapped tightly around Sirius’ shoulders.

It was still very dark outside, and they could just make out the white from the snow covering the grounds and a thin line of light showing itself on the horizon.

“What are we doing here?” Sirius scratched his eye and yawned.

“I thought we could watch the sunrise.” Remus didn’t look at him as he moved closer to the balcony rail.

“After three hours of sleep?” Sirius half smiled and followed Remus, pulling the blanket tighter around himself.

Remus laughed a bit as his cheeks got red and only shrugged. They stayed side by side with their forearms resting on the rail until the color of the sky began to change to a lighter shade and Remus grabbed Sirius’ hand on his own. It was quiet as the sun showed itself, except for the sounds of the birds that were waking up, but all the boys could hear were their own heartbeats loud in their ears.

“That was nice.” Sirius said lamely when the entire circle that was the sun was visible in the sky and he couldn’t stare at it anymore. He hadn’t really registered much of what he saw, his brain running a mile a minute split between trying to understand what this all meant and trying to force his hand to not sweat in Remus’ grip.

“Padfoot.” Remus turned towards him, and Sirius took a deep breath before turning too, their hands now very sweaty, but still clasped together. “I’m not drunk right now.” Remus still had a pink tint to his cheeks, but his voice didn’t waver and he had a serious expression in his face.

Sirius took a moment to scan his face, and this close and under this light he could see that Remus’ eyes had slightly different colors; one completely brown while the other was greener around the pupil. He thought of playing the fool, but he knew exactly what Remus meant, and he didn’t know what to say to that. 

The look on Remus’ face was one he’d seen before on other people - mostly James, to be honest -, but the sentiment there was not one he had received before. Sirius stepped closer and Remus’ look didn't waver, neither did he look away, and now he could see that his nose was a bit red too, in a way that made Sirius want to kiss him  _ really _ badly. 

Sirius freed his hand to wrap the blanket around the both of them. He felt overwhelmed by the sureness in Remus' face and hoped the other could understand that his body was frozen and take charge, even as he made an effort to place his hand on his shoulder.

Remus understood it as the sign that it was and moved even closer to kiss him. It was soft but sure, and Sirius felt relief as he reciprocated, not feeling cold anymore as he placed his hand on the back of Remus’ neck. He felt more like himself, like he could finally breathe, as he deepened the kiss and Remus sighed against his lips.

They both let go of their thoughts as they kissed under the winter sun, getting comfortable with each other and reveling in the way their bodies fit together. 

At last Remus broke the kiss but returned quickly to press his lips on the corner of Sirius’ smile. “How mad do you think your mom will be?”

Sirius laughed and pulled him closer, hearing the sounds of the first students waking up in the common room. He felt light and agitated at the same time, and Moony felt right in his arms. “It might kill her.”

~*~


	2. Chapter 2

_ January 1st, 1979 _

“HAPPY NEW YEAR!” James bellowed above everyone and waved his wand, making all the champagne corks fly around the room like bullets in a way that made the guests jump in all directions to dodge them. He laughed not looking sorry at all for the mess and kissed Lily on the cheek, with his arm around her waist.

“It’s 3 a.m., mate.” Sirius said once he had recovered from the cork attack. “You said that five times already.” He laughed, nevertheless, and hugged James’ shoulders, giving them a good squeeze that made his champagne spill. 

James didn’t seem bothered by the call out or by his drink flying around, and his smile only grew wider as he wrapped his arms around Sirius’ waist and lifted him off the floor, shaking him up and down a couple times for good measure.

Remus ran a hand through his hair and moved away from the center of the room, where most of James’ attacks seemed to take place, and moved closer to lean against the wall near the Christmas tree. 

As he emptied his champagne glass and placed it on the floor by his side he thought about how nice it was to be surrounded by his friends and celebrating the entrance of a new year. The atmosphere felt light and the room was warm, and Remus felt good in a way he hadn’t in a few days, and he brushed that thought away as soon as it appeared in his head, intent on only thinking nice things. 

He ran his eyes across the room until he spotted Sirius chatting with James and Lily. He watched as he said something and his face shifted perfectly to match whatever feeling he was trying to express in a way that made the couple laugh. Remus kept watching, feeling pride bubble inside of him, and his gaze must have been felt, because soon Sirius was sending his smile directly at him. The next moment Sirius was making his way towards him and Remus braced himself for impact.

“Do you believe in love at first sight or should I pass by again?” Sirius touched his hair in a way he knew looked good as he leaned his shoulder against the wall next to Remus.

Remus had to laugh, but he straightened his face before answering coquettishly: “Sorry, I have a boyfriend.”

“Oh, lucky him.” Sirius smirked and Remus wanted to punch him and kiss him at the same time. “Where is he?” He scanned the room with his eyes like the great actor that he was.

“Probably making a fool of himself somewhere.” Remus looked around the room too and, as much as he tried, he couldn’t keep a straight face.

“He sure is a fool if he left you all alone.” Sirius was attempting to sound smooth, but he was all teeth and smiles too, and Remus couldn’t hold it in anymore, what with the champagne making the air around Sirius spark, so he balled his hand on the front of his shirt and pulled him towards himself.

Remus successfully trapped himself between Sirius and the wall and wrapped his arms around his waist, only now noticing how much he missed the other - and they had only been a part for a few hours, really.

Sirius reacted fast, as if he was just waiting for Remus’ sign, and when he got it he promptly placed his hands on the wall by Remus’ head and leant as close as he could. Remus felt himself bubble inside as Sirius rubbed their noses together and kissed him softly on the lips, but then James’ soft voice was making itself heard around the room again. “So many people around.” He had his eyes closed even as he grumbled against Sirius’ lips.

Sirius grabbed his hand and pulled him down the hall and towards the door at the end of it. He opened the room and took a bow as he motioned for Remus to enter.

“We are not making out in James’ room.” Remus’ voice was laced with laughter, but he didn’t move to leave, though, instead only watched as Sirius closed the door before pushing him gently against the wall again.

“Why not?” He pressed his thighs against Remus’ and kissed him again, properly now, the way that made Remus’ legs turn to jelly.

And Remus started to get hot as he let himself be kissed, his stomach giving somersaults as he put his hands under Sirius’ shirt and moved them up his back. He got the reaction he wanted when he ran his nails down the skin there, and Sirius grabbed his leg, pulling him impossibly close and grunting against his lips.

“OI!” James burst through the door with his eyes closed and pointed his finger in all directions before opening them carefully and spotting Sirius and Remus on the wall right by the door. Sirius huffed, disappointed, and Remus laughed even as he felt his cheeks burn. “You’re not doing this in my room.” James said pointing at them accusingly.

Sirius had his forehead resting against Remus’ and took a deep breath before turning his face to look at James in a way that looked totally hot and unfair, in Remus’ not very coherent opinion. “Why not?”

Remus laughed at Sirius' boldness and Sirius turned to kiss him again.

“It’s where Lily and I sleep.” James crossed his arms, and when neither of them made any move to leave he added: “It’s not appropriate!”

Remus pushed Sirius back, eliciting a grunt from him, and started making his way out of the room.

“As if you even knew what word means.” Sirius showed James his tongue and followed Remus.

James waited tapping his foot for them to leave the room and then locked the door. He looked intently at the both of them, and received a pat on the shoulder from Remus, at last making his way back to the living room.

Once James disappeared, Sirius leant against a corner and pulled Remus towards him, making him stand between his legs and tangling his hand in his hair.

“What time is it?” Remus sighed when Sirius ran his nose up his neck and started kissing there.

“I don’t know.” To be fair, Sirius wasn’t much interested in talking.

“Do you think it’s too early to go home?” Remus licked his lips and pushed his hips against Sirius’, trying to get the message across.

It still was a moment before Sirius finally stopped assaulting Remus’ neck and looked at him. He made his way back to the edge of the living room and looked around for a while, until Remus approached and wrapped his arms around him from behind, letting his insistence clear against his back. Sirius was momentarily distracted by that, but at last pointed towards the couch, where James and Lily were very distracted with each other, and where Peter was already asleep holding a cushion.

Sirius removed Remus’ arms from around himself and gripped his hand. “We should definitely go.”

Remus nodded and pulled Sirius towards the door to get their coats. “Should we take the flu?” He said as he handed Sirius his jacket.

“No time.” Sirius gripped his hand again and turned on the spot.


	3. Chapter 3

_ January 1st, 1980 _

Green flames lit the room as the two men appeared rotating inside the fireplace. Remus lost his balance and had to support himself on the mantelpiece so as not to fall, and Sirius wrapped his arms around him and guided him out of the fireplace and safely in the middle of the living room. Remus yawned and wrapped his arms around Sirius’ shoulders, pulling him close and nuzzling at his neck.

“That was a fun party.” Remus sighed as he leaned his head back to look at Sirius’ face.

“I’m glad you had a good time.” Sirius kept his arms around Remus’ hips and moved their bodies side to side.

“It was a nice way to get our minds off of things.” Remus tangled his fingers in Sirius’ hair and pulled it towards his face before letting it go. “Everything got so heavy with the baby on the way and everything.” He frowned a little.

Sirius just nodded and said nothing. He was enjoying the light atmosphere that had surrounded them all night and wanted to keep it like that for a little longer, so he kept swaying them side to side with his nose buried in Remus’ hair.

“Oh no, we made a mess!” Remus said suddenly looking at all the ash they spread on the floor with their arrival.

“We can clean that later.” Sirius let him leave his embrace but kept a hold of his hand.”Hey.” He pulled lightly when Remus didn’t seem to listen, “The night is not over yet, you know.”

“What do you mean?” Remus said distractedly as he moved his wand around, getting rid of the mess.

“Do you not remember what happened on January 1st?” Sirius asked incredulously, still holding Remus’ hand and pulling him along as he made his way towards the kitchen.

“ _ Oh _ .” Remus smiled as he followed along. “The day you kissed me.” He wiggled his brows as Sirius turned to look at him.

“The day you _ innocently _ woke me up to watch the sunrise.” He opened the muggle refrigerator Remus had insisted they needed and removed the chocolate cake he had gotten for the occasion.

“The day you declared your desire for me- you got us cake?!” He smiled like a child and Sirius had to laugh as he settled the cake on the table and moved to get the forks.

“It’s that one you like.” He said over his shoulder before moving back towards the table. “From that muggle bakery with the nice lady who thinks we’re brothers.” He settled himself on the table and removed the lid from over the cake as Remus made to sit opposite of him before changing his mind and sitting by his side.

“She knows we’re not brothers.” Remus grabbed the fork Sirius was offering him and dug it into the cake mercilessly. “She’s just not ready to face it yet.” He brought the fork with the cake to his mouth and closed his eyes as he savored the first bite.

Sirius hummed and watched Remus have his pleasure before grabbing his hand, “Happy anniversary, love.”

“Happy anniversary.” Remus smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips.

They ate the cake in silence for a moment. Sirius was not much of a sweets person, but he enjoyed watching Remus get his sweet tooth in action.

“I’m going to take a shower.” Remus said when he was satisfied and half the cake was gone. He settled his fork on the table and pecked Sirius on the lips before leaving the kitchen.

Sirius put the cake back in the refrigerator and made his way to the bedroom, where he busied himself making the bed. When he was done and Remus still hadn’t gotten out of the shower he made his way towards the bathroom, intent on joining him, but found him already drying himself. Sirius kissed Remus on the lips, taking a moment to enjoy the intimacy and moved to turn on the shower and start removing his clothes. 

He showered quickly and stopped at the door to their bedroom to appreciate the view of Remus lying on his belly at the center of the bed, the towel still wrapped around his waist and his limbs spread out. Sirius approached quietly and settled himself between Remus' legs to run his hands up his back, following the movement with his lips, until he was kissing at Remus’ still wet nape and his hands were touching his chest, holding him close.

Remus turned his head to the right and sighed when Sirius kissed his cheek. It was late, probably close to dawn, but they were both warm from the shower and their bellies were full of cake and Sirius just loved him so damn much that he had to remove their towels in order to get as close as possible to the other.

Sirius could feel the heat start to rise in him as Remus moved gently beneath him, so he took his time kissing at his neck and running his hands down his sides and down his legs, as far as he could reach, before making the reverse movement. He was starting to get hard against Remus back, so he hugged him again and wrapped his hand around his length, only to notice that the other was way ahead of him. He hummed against his cheek and dislodged himself from his position to get the lube from the nightstand.

He prepped Remus slowly, the way he knew the other liked, dragging in and out until he sounded his affirmation that he could take more, and then he went on until Remus got impatient and grabbed Sirius' hand with a huff leaving his mouth that made Sirius laugh.

At times like this, Sirius liked to move slow, deliberately, to feel everything building, and he knew Remus was too impatient for that, but he also liked to go deep, which Remus loved, and sometimes that made up for Sirius’ slowness. Sirius moved at a pace he knew Remus would enjoy, holding his hips up and kissing his shoulder blades, letting the sounds coming from Remus’ mouth and from the contact between their skins wash over him.

Sirius moved back and sat on his calves to watch himself disappear inside Remus for a moment before running his hands up the expanse of his back as he slowed the movement of his hips, dragging in and out of the other and reveling in the feeling as much as in the sounds Remus was making. 

Sirius wasn’t good with demonstrating his affection with words. Not except for moments like this, that is, when he had Remus naked under him and he could see the muscles of his back move as his arms flexed at Sirius’ slightest move. In these moments, when Remus - the eloquent one - was too far gone for words, Sirius found it the easiest to verbalize his feelings in the most ridiculous way.

Sirius ran his hands over Remus' arms until he could reach his hands and entwine their fingers, his chest flat on Remus’ back and his mouth close to his ear. He took a moment to kiss Remus’ neck down to his shoulder and back to his ear, stopping all his movement, settled deep inside the other, "You know, I've never felt more like I was worthy of happiness than when you looked at me that way that first time at dawn, with the sun in your eyes”, He kissed at his cheek before continuing: ”and it hasn’t changed since."

Remus arched his back, feeling the sweat there stick his skin to the other’s, “Fuck, Sirius, are you trying to kill me?” He brought their closed hands closer to his face and licked his lips as Sirius laughed into his ear before placing another kiss to his cheek. He wanted to say something to reciprocate the feeling but he just barely registered Sirius’ words, really, and his brain felt like it had not much room left for thoughts. “Come on love, please move.” 

Sirius pulled his hips backwards slowly, almost all the way out, and pushed back in at the same speed, biting at Remus' shoulder as the other hissed a  _ yes _ and lifted his hips off the bed, as if it were possible for them to get any closer.

Remus was kissing Sirius’ hand now, with his lips parted, and Sirius couldn’t avert his eyes. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.” He knew it wasn’t fair to say these things when Remus wasn’t able to form coherent thoughts, but he didn’t need words to get the response he wanted, so he shifted his hips and knew he found the right angle when Remus gasped and squeezed his hands, and he kept at it maintaining the slow rhythm.

“Please move faster.” Remus' voice was but a whisper, and Sirius had no choice but to oblige, not when Remus’ cheeks were red and his eyes were closed and his hair was sticking adorably to his forehead due to the sweat.

Sirius disentangled his left hand from Remus’ and sneaked it underneath him, his palm flat against his chest, holding him still, possessively. He wanted nothing more in life than to hold Remus like this forever and feel the way he was feeling, both inside and out, all of his being feeling like it was about to overflow. “Touch yourself, love.” He felt coherency leave him as Remus moaned obscenely.

Remus obliged, turning his head so that his forehead was touching the mattress and his shoulder were arched, as his hand moved at the same time as his hips, and Sirius felt more than he saw when Remus came, squeezing tight around him. But it was the sound the other was making that sent Sirius in the same direction, coming at last with his fingers still entwined to Remus’ so tightly it hurt.

They stayed still for a moment, attempting to catch their breaths as Sirius softened still inside of him, their hands still together.

“Are you alive?” Sirius asked when Remus hadn’t moved for a while.

“I don’t think so.” Remus huffed a laugh that caught in his throat when Sirius moved out of him and laid by his side.

Remus moved to lie on top of him, resting his head on his shoulder and sighing as Sirius wrapped his arms around him and kissed the top of his head. He was almost asleep when the first rays of light hit him right on the eye through the window. “The sun is rising, already.” He lifted his head and squinted his eyes in the direction of the light.

“Fuck the sun.” Sirius grabbed his face with both of his hands and turned it towards him, watching as the light brought out the green in Remus’ right eye. “The world revolves around you for all I care.” He rejoiced as Remus laughed. 

Remus kissed in to stop him from saying anything more embarrassing, but also because he liked it when Sirius got like that. They sighed in sync when they broke the kiss and the sun bathed them in gold, in their minds only thoughts of how good it was that they had each other, and how much easier it made things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> 🌻 This work is part of Fluff Fest, a Harry Potter-centered fest dedicated to fluffy themes, meet cutes and wholesome vibes.
> 
> If you’ve enjoyed this work, please show love and support to our precious content creators by leaving kudos and comments! 💌
> 
> [Feel free to check out the fest's tumblr for more updates. ](https://hpfluff-fest.tumblr.com/)


End file.
